Dark Runescape Wiki:Requests for adminship
What is Requests for adminship? This is a page where users can be nominated for administrative duties. For more information on the voting, nomination, and decision processes, see below. Administrative Privileges There are two types of administrators - sysops (system operators) and bureaucrats. Sysop privileges include the ability to block vandals and the ability to easily revert vandalism. Bureaucrat privileges include the ability to create sysops and bureaucrats as well as all sysop privileges. For more information on administrators and their privileges, see the administrators page. Process Information and Policies Nomination Any user (no I.P. addresses) may nominate another user (again - no I.P. addresses) for administrative privileges as long as the Recruitment Status shown in the Recruitment Status section below is 'Yes'. Self-nominating is allowed, but may be frowned upon depending on the case. Potential candidates may inform other users of their desire to become an administrator if they wish to avoid self-nominating. Note that candidates for bureaucracy are usually already sysops. The are no requirements for nomination, but here are a few general guidelines: *Candidates should be well-known, trusted, and helpful contributors to the wiki. *Candidates should have been an active contributor to the wiki for a minimum of several weeks to a few months. *Candidates should have a good number of contributions (generally a few hundred). *Candidates should have shown their ability to help other users. *Self-nominating is sometimes frowned upon because occasionally, a user may create an account, make a few contributions, then self-nominate. These users are potentially dangerous because they may have negative intentions and have not actually earned administrative privileges, although they are luckily always unsuccessful and strongly opposed. If you think that you truly deserve administrative duties and have shown so, but have not been noticed, either ask another user to nominate you, and you'll be nominated if the user thinks you deserve it, or self-nominate. If other users think you deserve administrative privileges, then the self-nomination doesn't matter, and they'll support you anyway. Voting To vote or comment on a candidate's nomination, please use one of the voting markup choices listed below. Votes should not be based on only edits or time active, but also maturity and character. Before voting, think carefully about what you've seen of the candidate's actions and reactions, and assess their leadership skills and diplomacy - necessary traits for an administrator. Try to always make the best decision for the benefit of the wiki. Remember that this is not a secret ballot. Votes are often responded to, and discussion commonly takes place within the candidate's nomination section. Try to avoid heated arguments and remain calm. Votes should also not be based on friendships or rivalries. If a candidate has voted negatively against you or a friend of yours in the past, do not simply oppose the candidate's nomination for that reason. Ask the candidate to explain the reasons behind their vote, but do not base your vote on theirs. If the candidate explains their vote, and you truly feel that the reasons were insufficient, irrelevant, or incorrect, then the candidate's own voting policies may come into questions, but please explain this fully. The following list is a list of voting markup choices which should be placed at the beginning of all posts within a nomination section. If you think of a new markup choice which you believe will be useful, add it to the list. *'Support' - a positive vote. *'Oppose' - a negative vote. *'Neutral' - a neutral vote. Should be well-explained. *'Comment'/'Observation'/'Note' - a statement presenting facts or clarifying a disputed fact. *'Not yet'/'Wait a little' - a negative vote suggesting future support. *'Notice of intent' - a bureaucrat's notification of an intent to close voting and make a decision on a specified date. *'{Decision}' - a decision made by a bureaucrat presented in the form of {Example Candidate} has been made a sysop/bureaucrat or The voting period of {Example Candidate}'s nomination is now over, {Example Candidate} remains a normal user/sysop. See the Decisions section below for more details. Decisions A candidacy will be decided after a minimum of two weeks and a maximum of two months of voting. A bureaucrat may post a notice of intent indicating a planned decision and will post a decision to close voting ('notice of intent' and 'decision' are voting markup - see Voting section above for details). Once a candidacy has been decided, it may be archived. Bureaucrats will present decisions in the form of {Example Candidate} is now a sysop/bureaucrat or The voting period of {Example Candidate}'s nomination is now over, {Example Candidate} remains a normal user/sysop. Reference Below is a list of pages which may be used for reference to aid users in making decisions about nominating and voting: * - displays a user's edits in a table showing total edits and number of edits in each edit type (article, forums, etc.). To use it, simply type the user's username into the box. * - displays each of a user's contributions by date and time made (latest first) to any page on the wiki (option of 20, 50, 100, 200, or 500 edits per page), including description if description was entered into 'Summary' box in edit screen. Archives Below is a list of archives of nominations which have already been decided and saved according the the don't delete discussions policy. This page should be archived whenever it reaches the size of 32 kilobytes because large pages slow page load times and may cause problems with older browsers and slower computers. To archive this page, simply cut any closed nominations and paste them on a new archive page at 'Dark Runescape wiki:Requests for adminship/Archive (X)', in which X is the next number after the previous archive number. Note that archives should also not be larger than 32 kilobytes. Users in purple were made sysops, users in cyan were made bureaucrats. Archive 1 - Contains nominations of Richard1990, Chiafriend12, Cashman286, Huanghe63, Ilyas, Boywithbrain, and Gangsterls. Archive 2 - Contains nominations of D Vader86, Emosworld, and Gangsterls. Recruitment Status Due to the small amount of active users compared to sysops we have decided that there may be limits to the number of sysops. This is counting active users and we shall always be waiting for a few more, and to make another sysop. Status: No but may change soon Current Administrators When you have been made an administrator please add your signature here. * - founder, bureaucrat (Inactive) * - bureaucrat * - sysop (Inactive: left Wikia and RuneScape) *Richard (Talk - ) - sysop (Inactive: left Wikia) * - bureaucrat * - sysop (Inactive: left RuneScape) * - bureaucrat Nominations for Sysop Nominations for Bureaucrat